<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joy by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752555">Joy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses'>SoDoRoses (FairyChess)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LAOFT Extras [102]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, First Dates, Fluff, Happy Stimming, M/M, Stimming, fire hazardous amounts of dryer lint levels of fluff you cannot comprehend, theyre just soft and in love and its PRECIOUS, well TECHNICALLY a first date but WE all know theyve been going on them for years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has an (adorable) epiphany.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LAOFT Extras [102]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>takes place about a week after the main story, and following immediately from the second to last scene in Reach</p><p>thank you to my friend Vivi (@trivia-goddess) for beta reading, you are a gift and a blessing !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Patton was being honest, flat-out tackling Roman was probably not the most reasonable reaction, the first time Patton and Virgil came back from fairyland.</p><p>But <em>come on</em> – a whole <em>week?</em> Patton hadn’t gone so long without seeing Logan or Roman in <em>years - </em> not since the day he met them! Even when he was sick with the flu for two weeks, they’d come to visit him and bring him homework, hold his hand and watch TV with him while he nodded off on the couch.</p><p>He’d <em>missed</em> them, and he’d known he’d miss them when he asked Virgil to take him but he hadn’t even come close to understanding how much.</p><p>And, you know – he could kiss them now, which as far as Patton was concerned should be happening as often as possible.</p><p>Roman’s face was flushed warm as Patton pecked little kisses all over his face. Roman let him slip out of his arms until Patton’s feet were firmly planted once more, wrapping his arms around Patton and pressed his face to the top of Patton’s head.</p><p>“Missed you,” said Roman softly.</p><p>“Oh, sweetheart, me too,” said Patton, squeezing him around the ribs.</p><p>After several more moments, Roman released him, and they both turned – Virgil was holding Logan’s hand against his own cheek, his other arm around Logan’s waist, and Logan had his blushing face tucked under Virgil’s chin.</p><p>“Trade you, Specs?” teased Roman.</p><p>Virgil laughed, and Logan smiled. They separated, and Virgil leaned down to give Logan a quick press of lips that made Patton’s stomach squirm happily.</p><p>At once, all four of them reached out, and there was a quick almost-dance as Patton and Virgil traded places.</p><p>Logan’s hands immediately came up to gently cradle Patton’s face, and Patton pushed up on his toes to brush their noses together. Logan outright <em>squeaked</em>, and Patton couldn’t help but coo in response.</p><p>“Hey, sweet pea, didja miss me?”</p><p>“I- yeah,” croaked Logan, nodding, “Um. Yes,”</p><p>Giggling, Patton got on tip-toe again and Logan met him halfway this time, tentatively brushing their lips together and blushing so hard he actually felt a little <em>warm</em>, which for Logan was practically feverish.</p><p>“I missed you, too,” Patton murmured softly as they broke apart, and Logan looked so sweetly starstruck at that moment that Patton couldn’t help but pull him down by the shirt to kiss him again.</p><p>A hesitant touch brushed against Patton’s back, and Patton awkwardly leaned back into it while trying not to separate from Logan. When he opened his eyes, Virgil had moved in behind Logan and linked a hand with Roman behind Patton, the two of them bracketing him and Logan in the middle, and Patton’s heart felt like it did a delirious little spin in his chest.</p><p>They stood quietly for a little while, until Roman abruptly stilled and made a bright, excited noise, kissing the three of them on the cheek in rapid succession and darting for the back door of his house.</p><p>“Roman?” laughed Patton.</p><p>“Wait right there!” Roman called, walking backwards, “I have- I have a thing, a surprise and I have to tell Mamaw we’re leaving and I’ll be right back!”</p><p>“Leaving?” said Logan incredulously, but Roman had already disappeared into the house.</p><p>“Should we be worried?” said Virgil dryly.</p><p>“No,” said Patton, “Well- maybe. Roman- well, he schemes, but they only sometimes wind up, uh, totally bonkers,”</p><p>“Remember the pixie stick?” said Logan fondly.</p><p>“The pixie stick was actually <em>your</em> fault, mister, don’t you dare try to pin that entirely on Roman-”</p><p>“Excuse me, the <em>what</em> stick?” said Virgil, strangled.</p><p>Logan and Patton turned to him.</p><p>“Oh,” said Logan, “I didn’t- I have never even thought about that-”</p><p>“Oh my goodness, that <em>is</em> a weird name, how have we never noticed?” giggled Patton.</p><p>“Please tell me you aren’t impaling pixies, I <em>will</em> have to make you stop-”</p><p>“Oh, goodness gracious, no, absolutely not,” said Logan, “They are a type of candy-”</p><p>“You <em>eat them?</em>”</p><p>By the time Patton and Logan had assured a horrified Virgil that there were, in fact, no pixies involved in the making of pixie sticks – or at least Patton <em>really</em> hoped not, but he didn’t say that – Roman had returned, a picnic basket slung over his arm and a grin on his face.</p><p>“Okay, onward!” he said, grabbing Virgil by the hand and lifting it to his lips.</p><p>“May I ask where we are going?” said Logan.</p><p>“You may not!” said Roman cheerfully, “Tis the nature of a surprise, my dearest Amber Nerd,”</p><p>Sputtering adorably, Logan’s ears went from pink to bright red, and Patton couldn’t help his delighted little bounce, or the coo, or the kiss he placed on Logan’s cheek in response.</p><p>Roman was bouncing a little too, so obviously excited for whatever he was leading them through the woods to it was infectious. By the time he made a victorious noise and picked up the pace, Patton was very nearly just as worked up.</p><p>“Oh!” said Patton, “Oh, we haven’t been here in <em>ages-”</em></p><p>“I know,” said Roman, “And I know it’s early, we can’t exactly swim-”</p><p>“I should hope not, it’s <em>March,</em>” said Logan.</p><p>“-But it’s so pretty here, and I thought…”</p><p>Roman trailed off, seeming a little nervous.</p><p>“It’s lovely, sweetheart,” said Patton.</p><p>Roman’s answering smile was absolutely stunning.</p><p>It had been quite a few months since the three of them had come to Twin Cliff falls. The two-tiered waterfalls were lovely to look at, and up by the first waterfall was a little stone area that was always cool in the summer and great for sitting. When Logan had been a freshman he and Roman had spent several afternoons worth of hours carving and chipping away to make a square hole in the stone to use as a cooler for drinks, while Patton watched in fond exasperation.</p><p>But it was absolutely frigid cold in the winter, so it was more of a summer thing – Patton thought this might be the earliest they’d ever come, but he thought the mostly-bare trees were actually just as lovely now as they were in the summer and fall.</p><p>Logan helped keep Patton steady on the short climb up. When they reached the cliff, Roman was already unloading the basket onto the blanket, the one with the waterproof and insulated side to keep away the chill of the rock.</p><p>It was the same as it always was and yet still, so, so much better. There was Virgil, slotting perfectly into them like there’d always been a space just waiting for him to fill it, and when Patton got the urge to hold someone’s hand or lean over and kiss them on the cheek he <em>could, </em>instead of just wistfully daydreaming about it.</p><p>So he did – he laced his fingers with Logan’s and pressed himself right up close against his side, alternating between feeding him bits of things by hand and kissing him on the cheek or the knuckles.</p><p>So when Logan suddenly went perfectly, supernaturally still, Patton noticed.</p><p>Immediately, Patton was worried – but when he looked up anxiously at Logan, he didn’t seem upset. He was staring at the basket, his mouth open on a perfect ‘o.’</p><p>“… Are you alright, honey?” said Patton softly.</p><p>Logan’s eyes widened further as he turned to Patton, still gaping. Patton’s question had gotten Virgil and Roman’s attention, and they turned to Logan as well.</p><p>“I…”</p><p>Logan looked at Virgil and Roman again, then back to Patton, and then the basket and his and Patton’s laced hands.</p><p>“L?” said Virgil.</p><p>“This is a <em>date,”</em> Logan blurted.</p><p>The silence stretched.</p><p>“Uh… yes?” said Roman, a little nervous, “I thought- it would be nice-”</p><p>“We’re <em>dating,”</em> said Logan. He looked a bit like he’d been socked.</p><p>“I should hope so!” said Roman, laughing nervously.</p><p>“You- you are my <em>boyfriends,”</em> Logan continued, which was when Patton noticed his voice sounded… strangely wobbly.</p><p>“Logan, is something wrong?” said Virgil, clearly worried.</p><p>Logan pressed the back of his free hand to his mouth, rearing back.</p><p>Except he moved forward just as quick, and back again, and Patton realized he was <em>rocking</em> and then all at once it was like a dam burst.</p><p>Making a joyous, indescribable noise, Logan pulled his fingers out of Patton’s, both his hands fluttering like a pair of pale birds.</p><p>That alone was enough to make Patton’s eyes go wide and his heart swell with affection – Logan hardly <em>ever</em> got so stimmy when he was happy, no matter how much everyone insisted he didn’t look silly like he assumed. And he was still going, more than Patton had ever seen him, spinning and flapping and pulling at his collar-</p><p>And then, right in front of Patton’s eyes, Logan started to glow.</p><p><em>That </em>was… new.</p><p>“Uh-”</p><p>“Babe?” said Roman, gaping.</p><p>Virgil just reached out curiously, brushing his fingers across Logan’s hair, which was- well, it was <em>glowing,</em> Patton thought a little hysterically, just like the rest of him, giving off what looked like tiny sunbeams from each lock. Logan beamed up at Virgil, giggling breathlessly, and the glow brightened so much Patton had to blink fast against the light.</p><p>It was so- so <em>pretty, </em>and Logan was <em>already</em> so pretty<em>,</em> so <em>this</em> was just <em>unfair</em>, as far as Patton was concerned, even if he was definitely not complaining even a little.</p><p>Patton caught Roman’s eye, leaning over to tap him on the knee with his knuckles in excitement. Roman’s own face was splitting into a grin as he began to bounce a little, raising his eyebrows at Patton in a clear “Are you seeing this!?” expression. He pressed the knuckles of both hands to his mouth like he could smother the smile.</p><p>“A-apologies,” said Logan faintly, still smiling wider than Patton had ever seen and one of his hands still flapping beside him. The other palm he had pressed firmly to his cheek.</p><p>“Oh, honey, you don’t have to apologize at all!” said Patton.</p><p>“This is a- rather-”</p><p>The hand on his face pressing harder, Logan rocked quickly a few more times while making another of those deliriously happy fae noises.</p><p>“I’m behaving <em>absurdly,</em>” he laughed.</p><p>“More like <em>adorably,”</em> said Roman, “Oh, I cannot deal with how precious you are right now-”</p><p>“<em>Sto-op,”</em> giggled Logan, still rocking away.</p><p>“I can’t, so I shan’t!” said Roman, leaning across the blanket to catch a lock of Logan’s hair like Virgil had, “You’re <em>shining, </em>sunbeam, oh, you’re so beautiful-”</p><p>Lunging suddenly, Roman pressed a loud <em>smack</em> of a kiss to Logan’s cheek, and Logan let out another inhumanly happy noise and outright tackled him.</p><p>Patton couldn’t help but squeal at the adorableness, Logan and Roman with their arms wrapped around each other, giggling and rocking each other happily and Logan still lit up.</p><p>“That’s quite the <em>fairy light</em> you’ve got there, Roman,” Patton teased.</p><p>Logan didn’t even try not to laugh, just grabbed blindly in Patton’s direction until he joined them in the pile, and then all three of them turned to Virgil.</p><p>Patton was (slowly) getting used to the way Virgil looked at him – them – but this was something else, his head tilted and his lips pulled up in the softest, fondest smile imaginable. It made Patton feel like his heart was full of wind chimes.</p><p>Roman tugged on Virgil’s sleeve.</p><p>“Come down here,” he said, still giggling, “I demand you join the cuddling pile,”</p><p>“Oh, you demand it?” teased Virgil, pressing a kiss to Roman and Logan’s temples.</p><p>“How could I possibly say no, then?” he continued fondly.</p><p>Abruptly sitting up, Logan moved half out of Roman’s grip to press a smiling kiss against Virgil’s mouth. He was still shimmering, the light catching on Virgil’s skin too and making it look almost pearlescent. Startling a little, Virgil was still for only a moment before reaching up to brush his fingers against Logan’s jaw.</p><p>Sighing happily, Patton nuzzled Roman’s shoulder, never taking his eyes off the two of them.</p><p>“A-plus,” he said softly, bumping Roman with his shoulder, “Best first date ever,”</p><p>Roman flushed, coughing, stammering something sheepish and deflect-y and giving Patton the sweetest, most heartfelt smile Patton had seen in years.</p><p>And well, <em>really, </em>how exactly was Patton expected <em>not</em> to kiss him?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*sobbing* i just love happy stimming logan okay i cant TAKE IT</p><p>you can also find me over on tumblr at @tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors ^.^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>